With development of display technology, people have higher requirements for terminal display panels, and resolution of the terminal display panels is also increasing. As the resolution of the terminal display panel increases, this lowers a light penetration rate. Thus, backlight brightness of a backlight module must be improved to ensure normal use of a terminal.
Recently, a method of increasing the backlight brightness of the backlight module increases number of light emitting diodes (LEDs), or increases drive current for the light emitting diodes. In either case, temperature of the LEDs will be greatly increased. Hence, a reasonable cooling design is required.
Existing backlight modules mostly use graphite for heat exchange. That is, the graphite is adhered on the flexible printed circuit board for heat exchange. However, since the graphite is unfolded, size of adhering portion is relatively small and heat dissipation efficiency is poor.